1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant promoters, plant terminators, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many attempts to produce various transgenic plants provided with useful traits by introducing a gene into plants and expressing it, and some of such transgenic plants have already become commercially practical. In order to produce such transgenic plants, it is important to efficiently express a gene introduced into plant cells. A promoter is a major factor that determines transcription level of a gene, and it is generally possible to enhance expression of a gene of interest by placing said gene under the control of a promoter having high transcriptional activity. Furthermore, since a terminator has important effects on processing and degradation of RNA strands generated by transcription, in addition to its function of giving instructions to terminate transcription, it is often effective at increasing expression of a gene of interest to insert a terminator immediately after 3′-end of the translated region of said gene.
However, plant promoters and plant terminators hitherto produced, which may be used in plant breeding by introduction of a gene of interest, are far from enough, and therefore, it is strongly desired to develop new promoters and terminators capable of efficiently expressing a gene of interest in plants.